


It Had to Be You

by Iorhael



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: bottom!Jensen - Warning, mpreg - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen worked at a jewelry store. One day, one of the youngest US billionaires, owner of Padalecki Oil Ltd., and the most eligible bachelor, Jared Padalecki, stepped into his store. Padalecki wanted to buy an engagement ring. He was getting engaged with the son of a foreign royalty and like any other gay men in the country, Jensen swooned at the idea of being hitched with a man as rich as Jared. He knew it was a mere dream, though. He’d never think it would really happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_reversebang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) based on a prompt by [](http://apocalipskiss.livejournal.com/profile)[apocalipskiss](http://apocalipskiss.livejournal.com/). Check out her lovely art [HERE](http://apocalipskiss.livejournal.com/49990.html).

Title: It Had to Be You  
Fandom: Supernatural RPS  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Jensen worked at a jewelry store. One day, one of the youngest US billionaires, owner of Padalecki Oil Ltd., and the most eligible bachelor, Jared Padalecki, stepped into his store. Padalecki wanted to buy an engagement ring. He was getting engaged with the son of a foreign royalty and like any other gay men in the country, Jensen swooned at the idea of being hitched with a man as rich as Jared. He knew it was a mere dream, though. He’d never think it would really happen.  
Warning: mpreg, bottom!Jensen  
Notes: Written for [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) based on a prompt by [](http://apocalipskiss.livejournal.com/profile)[**apocalipskiss**](http://apocalipskiss.livejournal.com/). Check out her lovely art [HERE](http://apocalipskiss.livejournal.com/49990.html).  
My greatest thanks to my beta, [](http://laurathelurker.livejournal.com/profile)[**laurathelurker**](http://laurathelurker.livejournal.com/), who'd been very helpful and more than willing to help me during the holiday. Love you!

Jensen hummed softly, happily. It was early in the morning, the start of a day. The air was crisp, clear, and fresh, and Jensen could see tiny hummingbirds through the vast glass panels around his little jewelry shop situated on the corner of Main and Sixth St. He chuckled slowly at the _his._ He used it loosely to call the place he'd been working for the past four years. It was really something for a small town boy like him, who came to this city with nothing but determination and desire to be a successful man.

 _Frazier Jewelers & Co._ was a dazzling little store and definitely not his. The old man Daniel Frazier himself found him when he visited the art school where Jensen took art and design class. Jensen hadn't thought of jewelry at that time but Daniel's offer was hard to say no to. Soon he'd become an apprentice at Daniel's place and Jensen had always enjoyed working with the Scottish goldsmith. He had yet to design Daniel's jewelry, but it didn't matter for Jensen. He got to work and get paid by the man, not to mention the complete meals and a room. Daniel taught him everything from arranging the pieces of jewelry to bookkeeping. From taking orders to polishing the necklaces, rings, and brooches. In the meantime he kept drawing and watching Daniel work in his free time.

Daniel was a great man and he cared about Jensen more than he would a mere apprentice. For that Jensen was grateful. He didn’t really run away from home. His family knew where he went. But he couldn’t face them again, not after knowing what he learned about himself.

This morning, as usual, he was busy cleaning up the glass displays, something hardly necessary, actually, seeing that the previous night he'd rubbed them all good. But Daniel liked everything perfectly clean, as dazzling as the accessories he made. Customers wouldn't judge you only from the necklace they bought, he said to Jensen once. They'd see if you didn't care enough about your shop, then they wouldn't care to buy from you, either. Having that kind of thought for almost four years now made Jensen slightly obsessed with cleanliness. He had to grit his teeth and force a smile if a buyer did so much as pressing their fingertip against the glass panel when they pointed at a piece they favored. Jensen needed to count to ten after such a customer left the shop before he brusquely snatched a washcloth just in case said customer suddenly returned. He never told Daniel about this crazed tendency, though. Well, the man was to blame for this anyway.

Jensen wiped the last square of the glass panel and squinted at the antique golden watch above the entrance. He finished early, as usual. Still time to sip at his black coffee and devour a cheese bagel, his favorite. He'd check orders due today, if everything was in place, before he was finally ready to meet the first customer of the day.

The door opened with the cheerful clinks of the wind chime. Jensen gathered the pile of paper he'd buried his nose into, put on the sweetest smile everyone said they loved, looked up, and froze.

His first customer missed a beat, too, before he managed a _Good morning._ Probably because he noticed Jensen's stunned expression, Jensen swore inwardly. He flailed and staggered and barely missed hitting his knee on the desk as he squeezed out his greeting back. Fuck it all, when did he turn so clumsy?

Since Jared Padalecki stepped into _Frazier Jewelers & Co.,_ it seemed.

"G-good morning. How can we help you?" Double fuck. Why did he feel the need to curtsy? And he had said good morning earlier, hadn't he, or not? This Padalecki factor really ruined his calm confidence. But who wouldn't be when one of the youngest billionaires suddenly stood in your store with all his charm and hotness? Jensen smacked himself inwardly. Don't forget he has a boyfriend. Jensen wondered how it would be like to be a boyfriend of this owner of Pada-Oil Company. Lucky bastard.

Jensen suddenly realized his customer had been staring at him with a smile curled on his lips.

"You said something, didn't you? I didn't hear." Jensen ducked his face he was sure had turned ugly crimson. "I'm sorry, I--"

"It's all right. People tend to act like that when they're with me. Well, except my ma and da and Aggie. Gordon used to be too, but he..." Jared's gaze was lost in the mist.

Jensen nodded quietly. "I'm sorry."

Jared's brother, Gordon, got in an accident on a skiing trip. He'd fallen into a coma and he never regained consciousness before he passed. The media, and Jensen, had been following the story. Prominent people's lives intrigued him and Jensen often wondered how it felt to live in such a luxury.

"Thank you. We tried to deal."

"Yeah."

For several moments no one said anything. The sound of soft breathing from both of them filled the air. Jensen sighed. He had an older brother too. He couldn't imagine how he'd fare if he lost him. Hell, he didn't know how his family would be if they lost their first son. His mother would be utterly devastated. He glanced at Jared. His eyes were clouded.

"So, what brought you to our little shop?" Jensen tried to sound professional, setting aside his personal feeling. It wasn't as if he knew Jared.

"Uh, yeah." Jared ran his fingers through his long locks. "I'm looking for a ring. A special one, a platinum or something."

A ring? Jensen's heart sank. Was he getting engaged? He'd never heard of this news before. None of the entertainment channels or tabloids, even the net, had ever mentioned it. But he could be wrong.

"A ring? Any special occasion?"

"Yes. For my fiancé. Or future fiancé," Jared corrected quickly.

Jensen swallowed bitterly. Right. The man was taken. Goodbye dream. Besides, why should he feel so disappointed? He didn't even know he'd like the man. This wasn't a Rom-com where a rich young man fell in love with a poor attendant and they lived happily ever after. Jensen switched gears.

"You know what, we have exactly the right thing for you. These are for very special occasions like wedding and engagement. Each item is designed only for you. Our store doesn't even keep the duplicate."

Jared's ears perched and his eyes lit up. Jensen's heart leapt at that for an unknown reason. As if making Jared happy was important to him.

"Sounds interesting. Can you show me the designs?"

"Sure. Would you come with me, please?" Jensen led him to a table in the corner for special customers. "Please be seated." Jared took the chair in front of the table while Jensen sat across from him. He rebooted the PC and turned the screen to face Jared.

"Here we have a lot of designs you can pick. Silver, gold, or platinum, with or without gem stones. Do you have any preferences?" Jensen raised his face and found Jared staring at him. He got panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Uh. What?"

"You were staring at me. Something in my teeth? What?"

"No." Jared blushes and ducked his face.

Jensen frowned. What now?

Jared cleared his throat and pointed at a design shown on screen. "How about that? With a touch of jade."

Jensen checked his choice and arched his brow. It wasn't that the pattern was not pretty, but it was clearly made for a woman. And the combination of gold and green, in Jensen's humble opinion, wasn't too elegant. But if a customer wanted it, who was he to say anything? Anyway, he still offered his two cents.

"Yeah? The green will look more dazzling bracketed by the gold, like your eyes," Jared said.

 _Huh?_ "You're saying?"

Jared turned panicked. "No, no. I mean, yeah, your eyes are amazing, but everyone can see it, right? But you're right. Maybe not gold for Rick. He likes bling-bling but not golden color. Gosh, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Jensen smiled politely, or at least that was what he tried to do. Right. Rick aka Ricardo Frali, an Italian-descendant royal prince of a small country near Switzerland. Jensen heard his relationship with Jared wasn't that long yet they were getting married already? Jensen shook himself inwardly. Why would he care if they got married or fuck like bunnies? He turned to the task at hand.

"How about this model? It's rather wide but thin. I think platinum will be great and you can also have your name and your partner's engraved on the inner side."

"It'll be more gorgeous with jade," Jared said.

Jensen stared at him. Seriously?

"Yes, of course. I bet Rick has the most sparkling and beautiful green eyes." He knew exactly how Ricardo looked with his light blond hair and pale blue eyes, but Jensen wouldn't make Jared think that he knew a lot about the man.

"Well, not really. I just...love that color."

"Very well, then. So, do you prefer this design? Any other customization you'd like us to make? Mr. Frazier would gladly have it for you. I can also arrange a meeting with him if you'd like." Jensen thought he heard '...meeting you instead' but he could be wrong. This was one important client. He couldn't lose him.

They settled on a deal and some more meetings. After handing out a business card, Jensen stood up and extended a hand to shake Jared's. He got a strong and warm handshake. Jensen wished he didn’t have to let go.

***

Jared stepped out of the jewelry shop, feeling as if he walked on clumps of clouds. He felt happier than he'd ever felt yet somehow he felt lightheaded, lost. What was that about, buying an engagement ring at the first shop he went into? He'd heard about Frazier Jewelers before and some friends recommended it. But he'd only planned to browse around some stores until he found the one he really liked.

Yet it didn't matter if he finally got the ring for the ring didn't matter. Jared couldn't care less if he got it or not, let alone the kind of model he picked.

Not after he gazed into the eyes of one Jensen Ackles.

For the tenth time he checked out the business card Ackles gave him. It was as classy as the shop the man worked at, light golden hue with three stripes on the right. The name of the store was on the upper left hand corner and Jensen's name and a telephone number on the right side below. Jared wondered if it was the store's number or Jensen's cell phone. He wanted to check it out but the next second he felt ridiculous. What would Jensen say if he found out that Jared called him from outside the store? In the end Jared simply crossed the road toward his car parked in front of a coffee shop. He pushed his car key to unlock the door but a thought flashed across his mind and he grinned to himself. He locked his car again, sneaked the key into his pocket, and threaded in the direction of the cafe for his much needed fix of coffee.

***

"Celandine, what's up?" Jared suppressed his annoyance as he answered the call. Celandine was his secretary and he'd told her just ten minutes ago that he didn't want to be bothered in the next two hours. Yet here she was.

"Sorry, Jared, but Mr. Frali called."

She used his given name despite the fact that he was the big boss. He hated it if people acted too formal with him though he always checked first if others wanted to do the same with him. Jared totally loved it when Celandine asked him to do the same. His geeky-ness went overdrive when he learned about her name for the first time.

"Why didn't he call me?"

It took a beat before she replied. "He said he didn't want to bother you. He said you two had an appointment to have breakfast together."

Man. Jared smacked his head inwardly. He'd totally forgotten about that. He knew he didn't want to say anything to Rick about buying the ring, but he wouldn't have done it if he'd just remembered their date.

"Okay. Let me call him. Thanks, Celandine."

"Anytime."

Her voice sounded too cheerful to his liking but perhaps that was for the best. It was like a wake-up call. Jared looked around him. What was he doing here at this cafe? Waiting for a chance to see Jensen while his soon-to-be fiancé expected him at home? Suddenly Jared felt dirty and low. Who was Jensen again? Jared flicked the card the man gave him in his fingers. He didn't need his number or to meet him again. He'd ask Celandine or someone else to pick it up when it was ready. Jared glanced at the number once more, tried to convince himself that he wasn't memorizing it, put it next to his napkin on the table, stood, and left.

***

He waited until the fourth ring before his call was answered.

"Hello?"

"Rick? It's Jared."

"I think I've seen that." Rick's curt voice told Jared how the man must be feeling right now. Jared didn't blame him. He was at the wrong here.

"Look, I don't want to give excuses. I completely forgot and that was wrong. But I have a very good reason. Please believe me."

"What's the reason?"

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He was this close to cheating on his boyfriend and he felt bad for asking it, but he did not want to come clean.

"No, but--"

"Well, trust me on this one. I just need a couple more days." In several days the ring would be done and he'd ask for Rick's hand. He'd stay on the course he'd set for himself not a year ago. No matter what his heart said. No one asked him to do it. Jared had promised himself and the sooner he did it, the better. He had to forget he'd ever met Jensen in the first place.

***

For the first time since he made that decision, Jared began to have doubts. Rick certainly wasn't hard in the eye. With his Italian blood, he was easily a heartthrob. No wonder Gordon was crazy about him. No, that wasn't true. They were crazy about each other. A prince assigned as a cultural attaché in the consulate office, Rick met Gordon when Gordon had a function at his university. When Gordon passed away, Rick looked so broken and lost.

Jared knew he and Gordon planned to get married soon. He hated to see Rick like that. At first Jared thought the man would return to his country soon, but apparently not. So Jared guessed it was a good idea to ask Rick to be with him.

“Look, I’m sorry if I’m imposing—”

“I just don’t need someone to pity me,” Rick had said.

“I don’t pity you. I just hate to see you like that.”

“I’m mourning, don’t you see that?”

Jared saw Rick could be rather stubborn. “I know. One month, two months, a year, you can mourn forever. But you brood and drink all the time, and that’s not like you. You don’t go to work, you hardly go out of your house.”

“I lost my boyfriend and future husband. How do you think I’m supposed to act?”

Jared grabbed Rick’s shoulders and pulled the man tight against him. Rick was shorter and much slimmer. He tensed briefly before he finally went limp and melted into Jared.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s hard. Gordon was my only brother and he was the first person to understand how I am.”

Rick pulled back and looked up. His sapphire blue eyes stared brightly at Jared.

“My apology. I forgot that you lost a brother. It must be harder for you to lose someone you have known all your life.”

“That’s okay. I—”

“No. I’m being a jerk. You’re so nice to me yet all I do is hurt you. I don’t deserve you. Believe me, you don’t want to be my rebound boyfriend.”

“I know you’re not going to treat me like one. You’re a good person. That’s why my brother loved you.”

Rick’s eyes went glassy. “I miss him so much. How could all this happen?”

Jared took him back to his arms and Rick nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I don’t know,” Jared said. “What I know is you shouldn’t be alone. I’ll be with you. I’ll be by your side.”

“One more thing.”

“What is it?”

“You should promise me. If you meet someone else—”

"There won't be anybody else." It had been weeks since he last dated. His job and his brother's condition made him forget to even think about that.

"What about boyfriends?" Rick frowned.

Jared laughed bitterly. His colleagues and friends called him Casanova. Nobody lasted longer than two dates. One reason. He'd been looking. Still was. Perhaps Rick was the answer to his prayers after all.

"No boyfriends. Haven't been for years."

***

But Jared had just lied to Rick. It wasn’t someone else exactly. But at least, the thought of another man filled his mind now.

He and Rick decided to meet for lunch. Jared cut his steak into small pieces and munched on one slowly. He gazed at Rick sitting across the table quietly. The man never returned his gaze. He seemed to look everywhere but Jared. Weirdly though, that hardly bothered Jared.

Jared put down his knife and fork. "How's the job?"

Rick's eyebrow slightly arched. He glanced at Jared but he averted his eyes so fast Jared thought he was imagining it.

"It's okay. Busy as usual," Rick mumbled.

Jared hummed. He didn't know what to say. In the end, there were only clicking sounds of their silverware against the plates. Jared concentrated on his last pieces of meat and the juicy sauce. He wanted to talk about how delicious it was but it just didn't feel right. Funny, he was never this awkward with Rick before. Why now, after Jared got pretty confident and decided to marry him.

"Sorry about this morning," Jared said after some time.

"It's okay. You told me that."

"Yeah."

Quiet.

"How are your parents?"

"They're fine."

"Do you miss them?"

Rick stopped playing with his food and looked at Jared.

"Of course I miss them. What kind of question is that?"

"Nah. Just curious. You see them every several months besides Christmas. Are they coming here again soon?"

Rick stared at him in obvious impatience. "You know as much as I do when they are coming or not. What is it?"

Jared smiled to himself. He wouldn't tell Rick a surprise he had. He was just glad he had that plan. At least it could help him stick to his plan.

"Nothing. Just wait, okay?"

"You're always like that. Gordon said you always had secrets and surprises." Rick's eyes softened and a sad smile touched his lips.

Jared blinked. That right there was one of the reasons he hadn't been close to Rick. It was almost a year but they still kept a distance. No real intimacy between them. Jared's doubts rose. Could all these be remedied by marrying Rick? Another problem was, would Rick say yes?

That day Jared buried himself in his work in his large office with wide glass windows looking out the hilly view outside. It was lovely but at this moment Jared had no intention to bask in its beauty. He was confused, hesitant. But he'd planned and prepared everything. He couldn't back out now. Love or no love. He'd promised to protect Rick. He kept his promises. Jared wouldn't allow any distraction to bother him, especially a total stranger, no matter how gorgeous he was.

***

 _Mark's Bar_ was one of his favorite places. It wasn't a gay bar. Just a bar. And its quietness made Jared able to find solitude. He also felt 'safe' there. No paparazzi or nosy people sniffing around wanting to know other people's business. He came here with Rick sometimes but most often by himself.

"The usual?" Mark called out from behind the counter. The forty-something man was well-built and sturdy. Jared had to admit he sometimes silently ogled him.

“Yes,” Jared replied softly, feeling somewhat embarrassed and hoping the man couldn’t read his mind.

“Are you okay?” asked Mark.

“Huh?”

“You look awful, man,” he said, placing the dry martini in front of Jared.

Jared smirked. “Thanks.” He sipped at his drink and repressed the urge to let out a contented sigh. Mark always made the best, most satisfying drinks.

“No, seriously. You have a fight with your pretty little prince?”

Jared flinched inwardly. He wished he could call Rick with that kind of term of endearment. Too bad somehow they were never that intimate. He felt like the most stupid person. What was wrong with him? He had a royal prince at his disposal, for fuck’s sake, and he couldn’t fall for him?

“Uh, I’d rather not talk about it.”

Mark raised both hands. “Sure. Whatever you say.” He retreated.

“No. I just—I don’t even know what to say here.” Jared felt bad. When it came to Mark, it never felt like he was intruding or being nosy. He was always friendly and open himself to his customers. Perhaps that was why his bar never looked deserted.

“Hey, don’t sweat it. I’m the one who shouldn’t be too intrusive.”

“That’s not intrusive at all. I like talking to you, just like other people here.” Their eyes met and they laughed at the same time. The ice broke and Jared felt better for the first time after his meeting with Rick this afternoon.

He and Mark talked about many things except Rick and only stopped when a customer came to the bar asking for a glass of beer. Losing his talking partner, Jared sat back. His gaze wandered.

And he sputtered. Was that…? Jared squinted and--yes, that was Jensen in the booth in the corner talking to a man. Jared didn't know Jensen also frequented this bar. Surely he'd know when someone as pretty as Jensen was around, wouldn't he?

Jared turned his stool around and stared impatiently at the man whose back was to him. Jared couldn't see him clearly from his place. It was just that the man was thick-set and he bent over toward Jensen as he spoke. Jensen might or might not look annoyed. Jared couldn't tell.

The thoughts of Rick did cross his mind but that wasn't the one stopping him from going to Jensen's seat. He'd set his mind and he'd never change it again. Jared just wanted to talk. Jensen seemed like a nice person.

But they talked so long and Jared grew bored. Sighing, he turned back to face the bar to Mark's amused face.

"I wonder when it's going to stop," Mark said.

"What?"

"That." He nodded toward Jensen. "People always fawn over Ackles, men and women."

"Really? Why is this the first time I’ve seen him here?"

"Yet you're attracted to him too, right? Like moths to the light. Wait. _Here?_ You mean you saw him before?" Mark whistled. "You should watch it, Padalecki. Your precious prince will not be happy."

"Hey, it has nothing to do with that." Jared didn't care if Mark got what he meant. "But it does have something to do with Rick."

Mark studied him for half a moment before a light bulb seemed to light up in his head. "Let's see. I know where Ackles works... Wait. No way." He grinned widely.

Jared pretended not to care. "Whatever you have in your mind, you'd better keep it to yourself."

"Oh, you can bet on that. Still, congratulations, man. Will you be a prince, too?"

Jared doubted it but to be completely honest, he'd never thought about that, nor did it cross his mind what his life would be like to be married to a royal family. He barely knew the meaning of _privacy_ already. It wouldn't make a lot of differences.

"Right. A prince. Like I need more complication."

"Complication?" Mark frowned. "Still congratulations to you both."

"Yeah, thanks..." Jared trailed off, throwing a glance at the corner where Jensen was. He knitted his brow. Jensen was no longer there and neither was the man. Jared swallowed his disappointment. Yeah, well. Perhaps it was better not to meet and talk to him. That was another unnecessary complication for him.

"You're a noble person, Jared, to be there when Rick needed someone the most."

Jared muttered something he wasn't clear himself. Mark had that talent to make others blush. "You know what, I think I need to go. I have to, you know, be with my lovely prince."

Mark laughed. "Of course. You need to take good care of him."

Jared waved at him. He had to go but first he should pay a visit to the restroom. He hadn't drunk to the point of getting unconscious, but his bladder definitely screamed for release. Jared opened the door to the restroom, and he got stunned by the sight that welcomed him. It took a beat before he pounced in.

"Let go of him!" He grabbed Jensen and pulled him away from the steel-hard muscled arm pressing his bared throat against the wall. Jared threw Jensen to the side and before the attacker was aware of what was going on, Jared punched him in the nose two times and sent a jab to the center of his chest. The man doubled over and collapsed to the floor without so much of a fight despite his bigger yet shorter built.

Jared watched him to make sure the man wasn't going to get up again. Convinced that it wouldn't happen, Jared turned to Jensen.

"Are you okay?" Jared cringed to hear the question himself. Jensen certainly didn't look okay. One of his eyes had started to darken and bruises spread on his left jaw. His lips were kiss-swollen and his shirt were torn open, missing all of his buttons. Still Jared needed to hear for himself that the man was okay. Jensen shook hard sprawled there on the floor and his eyes glazed wildly as if in terror. Jared dropped on his knees next to him and grasped his shoulder.

"Jensen, hey." He shook the man and did it harder when Jensen didn't respond. Jared could feel Jensen's tremble worsen. He clutched both of his shoulders now. "Hey, listen to me. Look at me, okay? Look at me!"

Jensen looked shaken awake. He glanced at Jared. "W-what--Mr. Padalecki?"

Huh. Jared felt his heart stir. Jensen still remembered. Apparently Jared wasn't the only one.

"Yes. Jesus, look at you. We've got to go to the hospital or the police."

Jensen waved furiously as he struggled to get up. Jared noticed that the zip of his pants was still intact. Thank God.

"No. No hospital or police. I-I just want to get out of here."

"But you've been attacked. You should report it."

"No." Jensen staggered on his feet. He swayed but Jared caught him fast by his upper arm. He tightened his hold as Jensen got heavier in his arms. He said nothing else, simply lifting Jensen up and taking off from there.

Carefully, Jared situated Jensen in his passenger seat and fastened the belt. Jensen was conscious but he didn't seem aware of what was happening around him. Jared realized he could just get him to the hospital but Jared respected Jensen's request. No hospital. No police. Jensen didn't answer when Jared asked where he lived. That left him with only one option.

"Is that your house?" Jensen's amazed voice suddenly broke the silence in the car.

Jared glanced at his house, trying to place himself as someone who'd never seen or lived in there, and he understood Jensen's feeling.

"Yes, indeed. Not like what you imagined?"

"I didn't imagine anything." Jensen looked sheepish. Jared could still see him blush despite the dark bruises on his face. Jensen still looked beautiful. Rage returned and shimmered in Jared's chest thinking someone had the heart to mar this beauty.

Jared stopped at the gate and waved at the security who greeted him and opened it for him. The car slid smoothly down the driveway and stopped right in front of the main entrance. Jared saw Jensen reach for the door handle and he jumped out.

"Wait. I'll help you."

Jensen complied but his face turned rosy when Jared opened his door and led him out.

"I can walk by myself." Still he didn't swat Jared's hands off him and Jared thought it was a good sign.

“Yes, you can. I just want to make sure you go to the right rooms in this house.” Jared grinned and Jensen calmed down. They went inside. Jared held the door open as Jensen walked in. The man sent his gaze around. It was obvious he was looking for something. Or someone?

“Do you live alone?” Jensen asked.

“How would you mean?”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. A house this big—you must need a lot of helpers.”

“Yes, I do. I can’t imagine taking care of this place alone.”

“And your…fiancé?” Jensen’s faltered at the word. Jared didn’t know why but the way Jensen spoke made him feel warm inside.

“Future fiancé,” Jared corrected. “But no, he doesn’t live here. He owns a penthouse downtown. He’ll visit here once in a while especially when his parents are in the country on holidays. My parents often join them, too.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. "I've never met someone who's connected to royal families." Jensen sounded amazed.

Jared chuckled. "It's not as fabulous as it sounds if you were inside those families. They're just humans. They have problems and flaws, too. The difference is they have to keep their own pain inside." Like he had to keep his pain off his social life. He might not be a part of a royal family but the society saw him as a public figure.

Jared barked a laugh and Jensen jumped a little. "Enough about me. It's time to clean up your wounds and put some meds on them." They were headed to the kitchen where Jared had his first aid kit. "First, warm water." Jared ran some warm water from the tap into a bowl. He took a hand towel from the drawers.

"Sit down here." Jared dragged a tall stool and placed it in front of him. "You can lean back to the counter so you won't fall over if you suddenly feel dizzy." He winked. "Come on. It's okay. You're not shy, are you?" Jensen looked downright adorable blushing like that. Jared had to urge himself to look away.

"All right. I'm going to clean up your wounds. Watch it. It might sting a bit." He soaked the towel in the warm water and looked at Jensen in the eye. They were so close he could see the irises in Jensen's eyes. They were...mesmerizing. "Don't move."

Jensen held his breath and those beautiful eyes fluttered close. Jared cupped Jensen's face and stroked his jaw. The man soft stubble grazed the tips of Jared's fingers and he shivered, going hard from zero to complete full force. Jared held Jensen--and himself--steady, and wiped the bruises and cuts on Jensen's face gently. Jensen’s eyes flew open and he gasped. He yanked back, but the kitchen counter stopped him.

“Sorry. It must sting.”

“T-that’s okay.”

Jared resumed cleaning Jensen up. Jensen looked so trusting. Jared had to stop every now and again so he wouldn’t just pounce on Jensen and kiss him senseless. Those full, wet, inviting lips… Jared groaned out loud.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked.

Jared slapped himself inwardly. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Just—tell me what happened back there.”

Jensen hesitated. “Just a perverted man. Look, I’m all right.”

“You shouldn’t take it for granted. You were attacked. I still think you should’ve gone to the cops.”

“Uh no. They might go check out with my boss. He’s been so good to me, accepting me at his house and all. I don’t want to trouble him even more.”

“If he has a problem with you staying with him, you can stay here as long as you want.”

“It’s not like that. And I don’t want you to get in trouble with your fiancé. I won’t stay here long. What would he say?”

Jared wanted to grit his teeth, hard. “He’s not my fiancé. I haven’t proposed to him yet.” _And I wonder if I still want to now that I found you._

“So what? He’s your boyfriend and you love him. You shouldn’t do this to him. I’m not a house wrecker.”

Exasperated, Jared said, “Jensen, I only asked you to stay until you’re better. I didn’t ask to marry you or something.” He knew it was a low blow, but he hated it that Jensen could see deep into his heart.

“Oh.” Jensen’s face paled. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… Of course that’s what you asked. I’m really sorry.” Jensen half threw himself off the stool, half pushed Jared away. He clasped his unbuttoned shirt and held himself tight. His face was pinched and withdrawn, and he wouldn’t look at Jared. “I guess I should go now.”

"Jensen, come on." Jared grabbed the man's upper arm. "Please stay. I don't think you're in a condition to go anywhere."

"I'm okay."

Jared raised his hands. "All right. Fine. Let's see how far you can walk." He stepped back, giving Jensen way room. Jensen hesitated briefly and he ground his jaw as he finally made up his mind.

"Thank you, for everything," he said softly and inched his way away from Jared. He ducked his head and looked as if someone had kicked his puppy. Jared wanted to beg him to stay but someone as hardheaded as Jensen, he needed to be shown, not told.

Jared had expected to hear the door being slammed shut, but he got a subtle click instead. That was too bad. It failed to shroud the deafening sound of the shattering crack of his heart.

***

The cold night air kissed the naked skin of Jensen's chest as he walked out to the porch, and he shivered. His hands clutched at his torn shirt and they slowly turned white due to the tightness with which he clutched the shirt and the cold.

Looking out at the darkness of the night and the idea of how long he would have to walk didn't sit well in the stomach, especially in his current condition. Jensen glanced back at the closed door and the promise of warmth on the other side. How stupid could he be rejecting it, rejecting Jared? His head throbbed and every part of his body felt sore. He didn't know how far it was to get to his house and he got exhausted just thinking about it. Jared's porch was big enough and the cushion on the rattan sofa looked comfy enough. Perhaps he could get some rest for a while...

Jensen stroked the fabric of the cover on the cushion. It felt soft and cold, calling out for Jensen to simply lie down and close his eyes. Without much persuasion, he finally succumbed to the whisper. He lied on his side, slipped both hands beneath his head, and pulled his legs up and pressed them against his chest. He was half asleep already but he knew how pathetic he must look. Whatever. It was a bit warmer like this, thank Christ. He was only going to have a little shut eye, hoping Jared wouldn't suddenly need to go out. Jensen wouldn't be long anyway. Just ten minutes or so. It'd be enough...

***

"... Jensen? Oh God. What are you doing out here? Jesus, did you sleep here all night?"

"W-what?" Jensen opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. The sun was high and bright. Jensen jerked up from his prone position. He felt dizzy from his sudden movement but he shook it away quickly. That was nothing compared to the fact that he'd really slept the entire night here out on the porch of Jared's house. He staggered up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Fuck. It's okay. I'm going right this second. Please don't be mad--"

His ramblings were cut off as Jared crowded into him. Jensen scuffled around but Jared wouldn't let him go.

"Jensen, hey man, come on. Don't go. I can't imagine you were out in the cold last night. Now please just get in. You're not in any condition to go."

It wasn't that cold right now. And if it was last night, Jensen hadn't been aware. He'd practically passed out at that time. He didn't remember anything anymore even in the middle of his thoughts.

"You must be hungry. Did you have dinner at all?" Jared's voice filtered through his mind.

Dinner? He only went out to drink when that man came to his booth.

"You can refresh yourself. I'll get you something to wear. Come down to the kitchen when you're ready."

Jared sounded commanding but Jensen was too occupied with his own miserable condition and the rumbling in his stomach.

"Jensen, hey."

He swiveled his head in Jared's direction. "Yeah?" Jensen was mesmerized by Jared's subdued hazel eyes. He swallowed, almost missing what Jared was saying.

"Let me show you my bedroom. You may grab anything you fancy to wear. Just take your time, okay? I'll be in the kitchen."

Last night they went straight to the kitchen. And in the dim lights, Jared's house looked somber and mysterious. Now with sunlight coming in through the large window panes, it looked much brighter, for sure, and felt cheerier.

Jared led him to the master's room near the stairs and showed him the walk-in closet. "Go ahead," he said. "I'm afraid there's not a lot you can find that fits you."

 _You can say that again,_ Jensen almost said. He guessed Jared had three or four inches on him. The man wasn't bulky but it was obvious from his muscled chest and arms that he exercised. A lot. Jensen was sure he was going to swim in Jared's clothes.

He peeped into the closet. "Lots of clothes. Wow. You still have your old ones here?"

"Well, I might. I don't think I clear up this place and take out those I never wear anymore."

"I'm saved then." Jensen smiled a little.

Jared stared at him funny and suddenly he dipped his head and brushed his lips against Jensen's. Jensen gasped and touched his lips, lost in his head as he stared at his fingers.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help it."

Jensen lifted his face. Jared looked awkward and he wouldn't meet Jensen's eyes. Jensen rested his hand on Jared's arm. "I know it's wrong, but I don't mind. In fact, I like it." He felt warmth spread from his face down to his entire body when Jared finally looked at him, his eyes soft. “I-I need to go change now,” Jensen stammered.

Jared was a tidy person and quite methodical. The wardrobe was not unlike any parts of his house, neatly arranged and spotless. Jensen found what he could wear quite easily. Jared grouped each kind of clothes together and kept the piles in different color schemes. Jensen didn’t know Jared had the tendency of being an OCD. No media ever covered the fact. Whether it wasn’t interesting enough or no one had ever been close enough to find out about it wasn’t clear.

Deciding on a soft, rather worn out sweater and a pair of grey sweats, Jensen took them out back to Jared’s bedroom. He felt somewhat relieved to find out that Jared was no longer there. Perhaps back to the kitchen already.

“Look how adorable you are.” Jared turned around from the kitchen island where he’d been preparing the breakfast, his gaze roaming up and down Jensen’s body.

Jensen felt himself blush. He had to roll up the sleeves of the sweater and the cuffs of the sweats if he wanted his hands and feet to be free. He didn't look adorable, more like pitiful. Jared chuckled and Jensen wondered if the man read his mind at all.

"Come on. You must be starving. What do you want, bacon and egg or pancakes?"

Jensen's stomach rumbled at the mention of the food. "How about all of them?" he said shyly.

Jared laughed out loud this time, throwing his head back, looking so open and happy. So endearing.

"That's what I want to hear. Great, let's have them." He pointed at the kitchen counter and the small dining table near the window. "Where do you want to sit down?"

"Anywhere." It didn't matter where. Jensen was too hungry to think. He felt better after what happened last night but his empty stomach couldn't take it anymore.

They didn't talk much during breakfast. Jensen gave his full attention to his plate and its content he savored wholeheartedly. Jared could cook. The bacon was crispy but not too dry or overcooked, and the pancakes melted in his mouth. Jensen almost regretted it when he finished it all but his full stomach couldn't complain.

Only then he looked up and found Jared grinning at him. He grinned back though rather bashfully. But there was nothing left on Jared's plate either so Jensen's belly was not the only one which felt grateful.

"So, what's your plan for today?" Jared asked as he rose and began clearing up the table.

Jensen jumped up to do the same. He never thought that, being rich and famous, Jared still did the house chores himself. But Jensen shouldn't wonder, seeing how clean Jared's room and house were.

For some time they were both silent, busy with the dishes. Jared soaped them up and Jensen rinsed them. Then Jensen remembered he hadn't replied to Jared's question. He glanced down at the way he dressed.

"I'd love to be able to get back home and then work as usual. But look at me. I can't go out looking like this, can I? And my shirt was ruined."

Jared stared at him. "I can go grab your clothes. Where do you live?"

In lieu of answering, Jensen had his jaw go slack. "Y-you, someone like you can't possibly just go and pick clothes for someone."

Jared frowned. "Why not?"

Jensen's hands flailed, splashing water everywhere. "Why not? What do you mean, why not? You are Jared Padalecki, for Christ's sake, who attracts attention for simply walking and breathing."

Jared chuckled, shaking his heads. "Don't exaggerate."

"I don't. I just stated a fact."

"What's wrong with helping a friend?"

A friend. Jensen knew he had no right but his heart still stung to hear it.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Your shop is close to my office. I can ask someone to bring your clothes here. I have a meeting this morning. Sorry I can’t get them to you myself."

"Jared, that's more than I can ask. Thank you so much."

Jared grinned at him before clouds took over.

"What's wrong?"

Jared shook his head. "No, nothing. I just remembered I have to talk to...someone."

Oh. Jensen mentally stepped back. It wasn't of any concern of his. Of course with him occupying Jared's morning, Jared must be missing his boyfriend now. Jensen wondered when the big day was going to happen.

"So, will there be a grand wedding?"

Jared turned his head so fast Jensen thought his neck was going to snap. "What did you say?"

Uh-oh. "That's okay. I understand if it's supposed to be a secret. I was just curious. I...may I go to the bathroom?"

Jared regarded him as if he was some kind of an alien. "Sure. And if you want to take a little nap, feel free to use my bed. It might be a while before someone gets here with your clothes."

"Uh, why don't I just take a ride with you to the store? I hate to trouble you and others." The truth was there was nothing else he wanted to do more than getting out of this stately house as fast as he could.

"But you said you didn't want to get caught dressed sloppily like that?" Jared sounded confused but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Warmth ran down Jensen's back. This was too dangerous. He really had to keep the farthest distance as possible from Jared. Or he'd be the one to initiate...

"To be honest, I really don't mind looking at you like that."

Jensen snapped his head up when he realized Jared's heavy voice suddenly turned into a purr.

"I've never known someone as adorable as you--"

"What?"

The next thing he knew Jared suddenly stood so close to him. Too close. The problem here--he loved it. And he loved the way Jared smelled, rich and spicy, with a trace of bacon and egg he just had. Jensen didn't want to get away. In fact, he drew himself closer and before he knew it, he got Jared beneath the pads of his fingers. Jensen almost moaned out loud. Jared felt so strong and solid. So _good._ The soft ripples coming from his heartbeat pacified Jensen and he felt like resting his head on Jared's chest and just sleeping. But he felt fingers on his chin and Jensen opened his eyes and gazed up. For the love of all that is holy, he didn't even recall closing his eyes.

"God, Jensen. You are so beautiful."

Beautiful. Jensen's sluggish mind was late to respond. He breathed heavily. Beautiful were a pair of deep-set eyes of hazel gazing down at him and dark-red lips, parting, inviting.

"You are beautiful. I don't, I don't deserve you."

Seemed like Jared didn't even hear him. "I've never seen such a perfect angel. Your nose, your lips, your eyes..." he trailed off, lowered his head down, and captured Jensen on the lips with the utmost gentleness.

Jensen thought his knees would turn to jelly. He gripped Jared hard on his biceps, and sighed. His mouth opened to accept Jared's impatient tongue that sent his blood racing and filled up his cock. It twitched and Jensen shuddered. Jared wasn't finished yet. One of his hands snuck out to clutch the back of Jensen's head and pressed their faces closer together if that was even possible. They mashed their lips together and what got into Jensen's head was that they just clicked, the angle of their heads, even the way their noses gently pressed to one another. He didn't feel wrong about what they were doing. It was all _right_. Jensen clung into Jared's embrace, never wanting to stop kissing even when they had to surface for air.

Jared cupped his face. "God, Jensen. I love you. I love you so much."

Jensen didn't want to stop. He grabbed Jared's head again and kissed him so hard he felt dizzy. But it was a good dizzy. Their lips parted at the same time, giving way to their impatient tongues, while their bodies squashed together, hard-ons pressed deliciously painfully and hands roaming over the curves and flat planes of each other's frame. They tried to get to know one another but sometimes Jensen felt as if he'd known Jared for a long time, like finding the other half of himself that had been missing until now.

"Jared, someone from my household called that my parents will be delayed. What are they doing, flying here... Oh God."

Jensen sprang away at the sound of a strange voice. A man was standing at the door, eyes wide and mouth slack.

"Rick!" Jared didn't sound less panicked than how Jensen felt. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here...what is _he_ doing here? What the hell happened--who is he, Jared?"

Jensen felt like being slapped. He knew he was way too slow to move, to get away from there. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and fled as fast as he could. Still he thought his feet dragged too heavily.

He didn't wait for Jared's reply nor did he hear if the man said anything at all. It didn't matter. He'd ruined everything. Jared's life, his own heart. He dashed to Jared's bedroom to get his shoes and then he'd be out of here in a flash. Never again would he set his feet in this place.

In record time Jensen was out on the street. He avoided the kitchen or any rooms Jared and Rick might be, screaming at each other as the case might be. Jensen heard none of it, though. In fact he didn't hear a sound. The house was too quiet when he left. But the house was massive, Jensen scolded himself. They could be anywhere he couldn't hear.

But again it hardly mattered. It wasn't his place to be here at all. For the second time in less than twelve hours, he had his heart broken into a thousand pieces.

***

[  
:: Next part ::](http://iorhael-dreams.livejournal.com/137145.html)

 

[ ](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)

  



End file.
